


Под шорох дождя и под утренним солнцем

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mini, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К Ойкаве и Ивайзуми приходит Кетани</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под шорох дождя и под утренним солнцем

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Июльский Хайкью-фест, выпавший в лотерее персонаж — Кетани Кентаро

Шорох дождя убаюкивал, в такие вечера хотелось дремать, забравшись под котацу. Но все получается иначе, когда под боком Ойкава. Когда над ухом раздался сочный хруст, Ивайзуми вздохнул, приоткрыл глаза — Ойкава с увлечением грыз яблоко и читал книгу.

— Интересная? — зевнув, спросил Ивайзуми.

— Ага, — Ойкава перелистнул страницу.

— Про что?

— Занимательная химия.

Ивайзуми приподнялся на локте и заглянул в обложку.

— Эй, это моя!

— Угу, — Ойкава вдруг катнул прямо под руку что-то твердое. — И это твое. И если ты не будешь, оно станет моим.

— Еще чего, — Ивайзуми взял яблоко и укусил. Сок брызнул на язык, и Ивайзуми прикрыл глаза: — Вкусное.

Он перевернулся на спину и жевал, пока от яблока не остался огрызок. А Ойкава все читал. Ивайзуми мог бы присоединиться, это, вообще-то, была его любимая книга, и легко читалась с любой страницы, но настроение было ленивое и сонное. Он потрогал пяткой голую лодыжку Ойкавы, и тот довольно заурчал. Провел ступней по гладкой коже до колена, и Ойкава захлопнул книгу.

— Ива-чан.

Поцелуй был вкусный, как яблоко. А спина Ойкавы под тонкой футболкой — теплая. Не размыкая губ, Ивайзуми подтянул Ойкаву поближе, и тот с готовностью прильнул всем телом. В грудь стучало его сердце, дыхание пахло яблоками, а еще Ойкава запустил руку под шорты, оттянув резинку и водя одним пальцем вдоль ложбинки между ягодиц. Ивайзуми сжался и улыбнулся, разрывая поцелуй. Мягкое, словно не до конца проснувшееся, возбуждение текло от горла к паху.

Язык Ойкавы заскользил по шее, острые зубы царапнули кожу, и от этого укуса по телу прокатилась звеняще-томительная волна удовольствия, от которой в животе скручивался сладкий узел.

— Ива-чан, — голос Ойкавы стал ниже и глубже, дыхание — чаще; язык скользнул выше, к мочке уха, — ужасно, когда ты такой.

— Какой? — пришлось откашляться, но получилось все равно хрипло.

— Такой, — к бедру прижался твердый член, Ойкава потянул шорты Ивайзуми вниз, раздвигая ягодицы. — Такой расслабленный.

Пальцы покружили вокруг заднего прохода, и Ивайзуми невольно вздрогнул, ожидая вторжения. Но Ойкава толкнулся пальцем внутрь ровно в тот момент, когда Ивайзуми расслабился. Давление на стенки — пока не сильное, — било ожиданием предвкушения, и Ивайзуми часто дышал, представляя, как член окажется внутри него.

Брать Ойкаву — это было одно удовольствие, отдаваться ему — совсем другое.

— Не тормози, — Ивайзуми куснул Ойкаву за плечо, мышцы напряглись, и тот выбросил руку вверх, сдвигая котацу.

Прохладный воздух прошелся по коже, а Ойкава перевернул Ивайзуми на живот, наваливаясь сверху.

— Ива-чану не терпится, да? — его член ерзал между ягодиц, и Ивайзуми сам заерзал, поторапливая Ойкаву.

Когда тот стянул с себя трусы, обожгло прикосновение кожи к коже, накатило острым горячим шумом крови в ушах, а возбужденный член вдавился в пол. Между ягодиц потекла смазка, и Ивайзуми содрогнулся от прохладных мурашек. В задний проход уперлась горячая головка, Ойкава надавил, выдыхая в затылок, и Ивайзуми зажмурился, пережидая первое, самое болезненное вторжение.

Ойкава дрожащей рукой провел ему по волосам, прошелся по лицу, вытирая выступившие слезы, и прижался лбом к затылку, вздрагивая всем телом.

— Давай же, — шепнул Ивайзуми, несильно куснув теплые пальцы, — уже хорошо.

— Обманываешь, — дрожащим голосом засмеялся Ойкава и шевельнулся.

Член вошел глубже, болезненно растягивая стенки, и Ивайзуми часто задышал от тупой боли. Ойкава больше не шевелился, боль понемногу рассасывалась, перетекая в горячее, щекочущее томление. Оно ввинчивалось в тело все глубже, и в момент, когда Ивайзуми был готов насадиться на член, Ойкава начал двигаться.

Быстрые, резкие толчки вбивали в пол, Ивайзуми пластался под горячим телом Ойкавы, задницу распирало, и Ивайзуми извивался, подаваясь навстречу, раздвигая ноги и цепляясь за руки.

Ойкава вдруг оторвался от его затылка, встал на колени и потянул Ивайзуми за бедра, вынуждая привстать. Колени разъехались, а комната поплыла перед глазами, едва Ойкава начал толкаться в него. От силы движений Ивайзуми бросало вперед, а когда член выходил из задницы, Ивайзуми подавался назад.

Ойкава задергался, навалился всем телом, член стал как будто больше, тверже, и Ивайзуми выдохнул, сжимаясь, чувствуя, как сперма течет по яичкам, кожу саднит, а по телу проходит дрожь.

Ойкава рухнул на него, подгребая под себя, просунул руку под живот и обхватил член. От ощущения пальцев, сжимающих головку, Ивайзуми тихо застонал. А Ойкава зашептал:

— Давай ты меня?

— Нет.

Ивайзуми вывернулся из-под Ойкавы, потолок кружился над головой, сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, и стоило огромных усилий взять себя в руки. Ойкава сейчас расслабленный и податливый…

— Возьми у меня в рот, — выдавил он, — пожалуйста.

Ойкава послушно скользнул ниже, член окутал влажный жар, а в истекающий задний проход протолкнулось сразу два пальца. Ойкава нащупал разбухшую простату, надавил, и Ивайзуми вскрикнул, кончая, натягивая Ойкаву на себя, содрогаясь веем телом от сокрушительной волны удовольствия, взбившей сознание в клочья.

Когда дыхание успокоилось, он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Ойкаву. Тот по-прежнему лежал между его ног, но улыбался, глядя в лицо и вытирая с губ остатки спермы. Ивайзуми потрепал его по влажным прядям и потянул на себя, укладывая рядом.

Ойкава уткнулся куда-то в подмышку, а затих, и Ивайзуми перевернулся на бок, обнимая.

— А почему ты не захотел меня?.. — Ойкава не договорил, легонько пихая его под ребро.

— У тебя в понедельник медосмотр, не нужно, — Ивайзуми размышлял, еще полежать или попробовать заставить Ойкаву принести одеяло.

А тот напрягся, потом отстранился, а через некоторое время сел.

— Ива-чан, — его голос звучал устало, — давай не будем доводить до абсурда.

— Раз ты сел, дай мне одеяло, холодно, — перебил его Ивайзуми.

Ойкава встал, нашарил под котацу свои шорты и натянул, а потом накрыл Ивайзуми с головой одеялом. Обиделся.

Разговор можно было не продолжать, Ивайзуми и без того знал, что сейчас творится в голове у Ойкавы. Тот наверняка мысленно с ним спорит на тему, можно ли кому-нибудь говорить, что они вместе, и все больше заводится. 

Ивайзуми чувствовал, как сам начинает злиться. Какого хрена Ойкава не понимает, что пока они живут в Японии, они не могут себе позволить открыться даже друзьям, слишком рискованно. Легкомысленный придурок. Считает, что ему все простится за красивые глаза. И из них двоих хоть кто-то должен твердо стоять на ногах, иначе… иначе никакой команды в университете, никаких вызовов в сборную, никакой работы и карьеры. И к тридцати годам всплывет вопрос, почему они еще не женаты. Только Ойкава не желает ничего слышать, он считает, что близким рассказать можно. И где-то в глубине души скреблась мысль — может быть, все дело в том, что Ивайзуми пока не готов. Он отбрасывал ее подальше. Глупости, просто кому-то из них двоих надо вести себя разумно.

Ивайзуми сердито выпутался из одеяла и пошел мыться. Когда он закончил, по маленькой квартирке плыл запах кофе, а Ойкава все еще молчал.

— Хватит дуться, придуркава, — Ивайзуми взгромоздился на кухонный стол — задница протестующе заныла, и взял «свою» кружку с кофе.

Ойкава рассеянно улыбнулся, и Ивайзуми это совсем не понравилось. 

— Я не дуюсь, Ива-чан.

— Ну что еще пришло в твою бестолковую голову? — Ивайзуми подул на кофе и сделал большой глоток, а потом зажмурился от удовольствия: хорошо.

Взгляд у Ойкавы был прозрачный и отсутствующий, но тот быстро отвернулся.

— Если ты стыдишься меня и того, что мы вместе, так и скажи. Не выдумывай ерунды, вроде того, что рассказ родителям — это такая страшная катастрофа, которую мы с тобой не переживем.

Ивайзуми открыл рот.

Ойкава посмотрел в свою чашку и выплеснул кофе в раковину. 

— Ладно, неважно, — бодро улыбнулся он. — Я немного позанимаюсь на ночь.

От фальшиво-веселых ноток в его голосе у Ивайзуми заныли зубы. Он закрыл рот, глядя, как Ойкава торопливыми, суетливыми движениями моет чашку, ставит ее на место — немного криво, свалится же, и не мог придумать, что сказать. Между ним и Ойкавой словно натянулась тонкая струна, как будто одно неосторожное слово — и все лопнет, кто-нибудь скажет что-то, о чем будет жалеть…

Резкий звонок в дверь разорвал тишину, и Ойкава вздрогнул.

— Мы кого-то ждем? — нахмурился Ивайзуми. Незаконченный разговор повис между ними вязким грязным облаком, болезненно царапал между ребрами от чувства неправильности и беспомощности. И мысль, та самая, про «не готов» — тоже вернулась.

Ойкава дернул напряженным плечом и пошел открывать. 

Ивайзуми торопливо заглянул в комнату — там царил порядок. Ойкава убрал одеяла, одежду и смазку, даже успел проветрить. Привычка, оставшаяся со времен, когда их родители часто мотались в командировки в Токио и могли заглянуть в любой момент.

— Мэд-дог-чан? — раздался изумленный голос, и Ивайзуми бросился к двери. 

В дверях действительно стоял Кетани — в натянутом на голову капюшоне, но все равно промокший до нитки. Когда он поднял голову, Ивайзуми присвистнул — под заплывшим глазом у Кетани красовался огромный фингал, на щеке была ссадина, а нижняя губа распухла.

— Неплохо, — оценил Ивайзуми, и Кетани смущенно потоптался на пороге.

Ойкава отступил в сторону и скомандовал:

— Заходи, сейчас твои великолепные семпаи приведут тебя в порядок, а ты расскажешь, что произошло.

Кетани шагнул внутрь, пробубнив что-то, похожее на извинение, и начал разуваться. Ивайзуми, скрестив руки на груди, смотрел на его разбитые кулаки и недовольный вид, и посмеивался.

— Что, деревенский парень, городские показали тебе твое место?

Кетани выпятил челюсть:

— Их было двое, а я один.

— Так что у тебя случилось? — Ойкава помахал маленькой аптечкой.

Кетани потоптался в крошечной прихожей, а потом, повинуясь жесту Ивайзуми, побрел на кухню.

— Я в университет ездил, на тест. И на поезд опоздал, — говорил он, грея руки об чашку с горячим кофе, — и телефон не ловит, а до следующего рейса еще три часа. Вспомнил, что Ивайзуми-семпай тут живет.

Ойкава громко фыркнул, и Кетани хмуро поправился:

— И Ойкава-семпай тоже.

— Молодец, — улыбнулся Ойкава, и Кетани вжался в спинку раскладного стула. — Ива-чан, принеси из комнаты яблоки, пока Мэд-дог-чан нам рассказывает, как он дошел до жизни такой.

Ивайзуми кивнул, краем уха слушая рассказ Кетани о команде, о том, что отец настаивает на учебе и даже уже отложил деньги, поэтому приходится много заниматься, и его все достало, потому что хочется играть в волейбол.

— Если бы ты меньше задирал людей, Мэд-дог-чан, то жизнь стала бы намного проще, — заметил Ойкава.

— Так этим пидорам и надо, — огрызнулся Кетани, а Ивайзуми замер в дверях, держа коробку с яблоками.

— Пидорам? — голос Ойкавы ничего не выражал.

— Охуели уже совсем в этом Токио, — раздраженно сказал Кетани, — лизались там почти что на виду у всех, у нас в Мияги их бы вообще утопили. У нас в Мияги…

Кетани говорил что-то еще, а Ивайзуми видел профиль Ойкавы, четко очерченный на фоне черного провала окна. Струна между ними тонко вибрировала.

Ивайзуми положил коробку с яблоками на стол, пихнул ее к Ойкаве и сказал, наклоняясь:

— Держи свои яблоки.

Губы Ойкавы были холодными и застывшими, и Ивайзуми прижался к ним, согревая дыханием. Напоследок провел языком по верхней губе и выпрямился.

Кетани смотрел на них глазами-блюдцами и, привстав, медленно пятился. Перевернул стул, вывалился в коридор — Ивайзуми слышал, как он торопливо обувается и шуршит курткой. А потом раздался грохот двери и топот быстро удаляющихся шагов.

Ивайзуми повернулся к Ойкаве. У него глаза были еще больше, чем у Кетани.

— Ива-чан… ты с ума сошел?

Ивайзуми взлохматил себе волосы, не в силах сформулировать то, что хотелось сказать.

— Про тот наш разговор. Я тебя не стыжусь, понял? — наконец, выговорил он. — И не вздумай зареветь тут, идиот, ты не в младшей школе, — но нижняя губа Ойкавы все равно уже подрагивала.

Он придвинулся прямо со стулом к Ивайзуми и уткнулся ему в живот, обнимая за талию. Пряди под пальцами были взъерошенными и мягкими, Ивайзуми трепал Ойкаву по голове и слушал дождь за окном. Кетани, конечно, может запросто наломать дров. Разболтать всем. 

Ну и черт с ним. Когда Ивайзуми смотрел на Ойкаву, он понял, что не простит себе, если прямо сейчас что-нибудь не сделает. Наверное, разумнее было просто выбить Кетани зубы. Но не правильнее, это точно.

***

Серое утро как будто пропиталось дождем, и Ивайзуми отвернулся, когда Ойкава потряс его за плечо. Вставать не хотелось, к тому же Ойкава был такой теплый…

— Нет, Ива-чан, мы идем на тренировку.

Ивайзуми в ответ завернулся в одеяло с головой и пожал ноги. Но разве Ойкава отстанет?

— Я тебя ненавижу, — прочувствованно сказал Ивайзуми и потянулся. — Почему мы идем на тренировку в такую рань?

— Потому что потом зал займут толпы докучливого народа, — Ойкава безжалостно содрал с него одеяло, и пришлось вставать — холодный воздух квартиры пощипывал голую кожу.

Кофе и душ взбодрили, и к моменту выхода Ивайзуми уже поторапливал закопавшегося Ойкаву. В итоге из квартиры они выбегали, надеясь успеть на ближайший по расписанию автобус.

Но далеко уйти не удалось — Ойкава споткнулся о скрюченную на ступеньках фигуру в капюшоне.

— Мэд-дог-чан? — его голос звучал насторожено, и Ивайзуми подобрался, выступая вперед и отодвигая Ойкаву сторону, закрывая собой. 

Кетани выглядел замершим и уставшим, под глазами залегли тени. Он вскочил, одергивая куртку и отводя глаза.

— Почему ты здесь? — Ивайзуми нахмурился. — Ты опоздал?

Кетани еще ниже повесил голову и что-то пробубнил.

— Я тебя не слышу, Мэд-дог-чан, — из-за плеча выглянул Ойкава, и Ивайзуми отпихнул его назад.

— Я хотел извиниться, — чуть громче сказал Кетани, рассматривая свои ботинки.

— Извиниться, — протянул Ойкава, и Ивайзуми расслабился, усмехаясь. — А если бы мы сегодня решили остаться дома, ты бы до понедельника набирался смелости?

Ивайзуми видел, как алеют щеки Кетани, и закатил глаза.

— Ладно, — милостиво согласился Ойкава, — извиняйся.

Кетани насупился и немного отодвинулся, немного — потому что сразу же уперся в стену подъезда. Ойкава ждал, и Ивайзуми — тоже. Не то чтобы ему были нужны извинения, но и Ойкаву он понимал. Интересно было, за что именно собрался извиняться Кетани. Что он вообще понял.

— Если, — тот вдруг вскинул глаза и уставился на них Ойкавой упрямо, — если семпаи считают, что во всяком таком нет ничего плохого, то я тоже буду так считать.

Ойкава за плечом дышал тихо и неглубоко, а Ивайзуми некстати подумал, что слишком привык к ощущению счастья, которое дарило его присутствие. И лишком редко говорил Ойкаве, как ему это важно. Может быть, никогда.

— Ойкава-сан тебя прощает, — торжественно провозгласил Ойкава, и пихнул Ивайзуми в бок. — Ива-чан тебя тоже прощает, — и Ивайзуми вздохнул.

Посмотрел на часы.

— Ладно, пошли к нам, согреешься.

— А? Нет, — Кетани мотнул головой, — мне домой надо, отец меня убьет.

— Я ему позвоню и скажу, что ты был у нас, — телефон отца Кетани у Ивайзуми остался еще со времен старшей школы.

— Спасибо, Ивайзуми-сан.

— Тогда мы проводим тебя на поезд, — заметил Ойкава, и Кетани кивнул.

***

Они посадили Кетани в вагон и в спортзал направились не торопясь — все равно пропустили время, когда можно было позаниматься вдвоем. Ойкава был тихим и задумчивым, иногда улыбался каким-то своим мыслям, от этого тоже тянуло улыбаться.

Ивайзуми огляделся и сунул руку Ойкаве в карман, нащупывая там его ладонь. Сжал изо всей силы, чувствуя тепло его пальцев и шероховатость мозолистых подушек, надеясь, что Ойкава поймет и так. Все-таки Ивайзуми не очень умел говорить.

Ответное пожатие было крепким и горячим, а Ойкава шагал, глядя прямо перед собой, и глаза у него блестели.

Ивайзуми откашлялся.

— И все равно ты временами такой отстой, что хочется перейти на другую сторону.

— Чего это? — возмутился Ойкава.

— А кто ворвался на вечеринку с криком — только и меня ждали, великолепного Ойкаву-сана? Там были семпаи! И ждали, между прочим, именинницу.

Ойкава только фыркнул в ответ.

— Или когда ты решил, что в университетской статье непременно будет статья о тебе с фотографией?

— Ну, — заметил Ойкава, — в итоге обо мне все-таки написали. Хоть и без фотографии. Но я над этим работаю.

— Господи, Ойкава, — Ивайзуми понял, что не может сдержать смех, — ты просто поразительный…

Он задумался, выбирая между «придурок» и «долбоеб», но Ойкава важно кивнул:

— Да. Я поразительный.

Ивайзуми остановился. Его переполняло чувство такой огромной любви, что в глазах щипало, а дыхание перехватывало какими-то судорожными рывками. Если бы не Ойкава, этого чувства никогда бы не было. Если бы не Ойкава, Ивайзуми никогда бы не решился признаться даже себе, что у них есть что-то большее, чем просто дружба. Он слишком привык, что рядом Ойкава. Настолько, что перестал считать это чудом.

— Давай расскажем о нас родителям, — хрипло сказал Ивайзуми.

Ойкава остановился так резко, что Ивайзуми споткнулся. Смотрел огромными глазами, и приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не притянуть его к себе и не обнять.

Рассказать родителям — это не просто событие. Это как обещание, что отныне они — одна семья. Что бы ни случилось.

Холодный ветер трепал волосы Ойкавы, утреннее солнце слепило глаза, а вокруг просыпался, гудя, огромный город — в котором они были абсолютно счастливы.


End file.
